edward meets EEnE
by DarkGerudo
Summary: this my first fanfic. what happen when cowboy bebop lands on the cultersack? R&R! It Gets funny at the end. Oh yeah, part 2 is up!
1. the landing

#

#This is my first fanfic. I do not own any characters don't sue me.

It started at the cultersack. The three Eds were making another scam as usual.#Until suddenly a ship stared coming out the sky.

"What it that?" Eddy said trembling

"It must be aliens!" Double D said also trembling

"IT THE BRAIN MUNCHERS!" Said Ed with a smile.

As the ship came down, it landed in the middle of the street. The Eds were trembling with fear as the door opened, Ed stupidly ran into the ship yelling:

"TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER!"

"NO ED NO!" Eddy and Double D said.

They heard Ed laughing inside as two yells of a woman and a girl saying:

"Get out of here bimbo!

"We have visitors!" The girl said in a happy glee.

Suddenly a man kicked out Ed with bluish green hair followed by a woman with purple hair.

"Who- who are you!?" Double D said in fear?

More coming soon.


	2. babysitting

Part 2 babysitting

"Who are you people? Double D said.

"I'm Spike Spiegel, Just call me Spike"said the man with the dark green hair.

"I'm Faye Valentine" said the woman with the purple hair.

"I'm Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th"said the girl who just ran out the ship who had strawberry red hair and with a small nose. "Or call me Edward or just Ed" said the girl with a wacky smile.

"And I'm Jet Black" said another male voice which had no hair, had side burns and had a robot arm and eye.

"Cool! Robot arm! Just like in the moves. Let me touch it!" Ed said

"Get away form me you weirdo!" Said Jet

"Who are you guys? Said Spike while raising an eyebrow?

"I'm Ed." said

"I'm Edward, just call me Edd with two D's or just call me Double D. said Double D

"And I'm Eddy- The man with the plan, the hippest, the coo-"

"-Eddy! They get the point!' Double D said trying not to let his ego go out of control

"As I was saying..." Sticking his toung at Double 

"Were ED, EDD, & EDDY!" All three said in unison.

"Well I guess we'll go now, since this isn't the planet to baby-sit ed." said Spike walking back to the ship.

"Wait we'll watch Ed for ya, for a simple fee of 25 cents an hour. Besides were the best baby sitters around ya know! Eddy said with a smile. Trying to convince spike to leave Ed on the planet.

"Ummmm... okay but just for until tonight" spike said feeling worried that about losing there little genius.

"Your care is in our hands Mr.Spegel" Eddy said with a snicker.

As Spike, Jet, Faye went on the ship and left, leaving Ed and a dog named Ein behind. (Okay so I forgot to menchine Ein, sorry!) 

"Eddy we're not baby sitters!" Double D said.

"We are now!" Said Eddy 

"Must sit on baby" Ed (the boy!) said while trying to sit on Ed (the girl).

"Get off her lumpy"said Eddy knocking Ed off Edward (I decide to name her that instead).

Suddenly Kevin comes along.

"Who is she? Said Kevin said

"The new Ed!" Eddy said

"Yeah a new DORK!" Said Kevin as he takes off on his bike.

"Dork?" Both Edward and Ed said.

Later on, the gang went to Double D's house, which he just bought a computer and it was on the fritz. Double D did not know how to fix it Even though he was the smartest in the neighborhood. Suddenly Double D was scared from Edward screaming:

"WHAT CHA DOIN!"

"Umm, fixing this computer" Double D responded

"Let Ed fix"said Edward.

"No! Not Ed!" Double D shouted

"Not Ed, Me silly!" Edward said with a laugh

With a little typing, the computer is fixed. This amazed double D, he didn't relise that Eddy and Ed was watching them at the doorway his room.

"Whoa Double D! She's smarter than you!" Eddy said.

Double D had nothing to say but turn red in embarrassment of a slaphappy girl fixing a complicated computer.

It was night and the ship landed in the neighborhood, which Eddy was impatient waiting for the ship to open up so they can get Edward and he can get his money. When the ship opened Spike and the rest came out of the ship and went to Eddy to give his money. 

"Here ya go!" Spike said handing money to Eddy. Since Faye Loves Money she hated to look at spike give money to a cheapskate like Eddy.

"Um Eddy!?" Said Double D

"Yea?"

"Where's Ed?" Said Double D in wonder.

To their amazement, the ship started floating; Ed was inside it controlling the ship yelling:

"I'm a captain swab the poops deck!"

"Ed, you idiot, get out of that thing! Screamed Eddy.

As Ed was driving out of control the suddenly, BOOOOOOOM!Ed crashed In Rolf's barn while his animals scatter about. 

Spike: "**THE SHIP!"**

Faye: look what your stupid friend did!

Ed ran out the ship laughing, while Faye happily snatched the money out of Eddy hands as eddy looked in Disbelief 

"That's my money! Eddy yelled 

" Not any more!" Faye said 

" That how much to fix the paint job on the ship!" Jet said as Edward was waving goodbye as they got on the ship and rises above the barn and took off.

"There goes my money!" Eddy said crying 

"There another day of torment" Double D added

"Bye Guys!" Ed said not caring about the incident.

Eddy went bezerk and tackled Ed and beaded the crap out of him.

THE** END**


End file.
